


Don't Tease Me

by minimumobsession



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, Heavy on the Fluff, M/M, This is a rewritten version of my previous fic, advisor!soonyoung, barber/makeup person!seokmin, cousin!hansol, mingyu's low key the chef, personal servant!minghao, prince!junhui, prince!wonwoo, with a bit of halloween added in
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-08
Updated: 2016-11-08
Packaged: 2018-08-29 22:29:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8507986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minimumobsession/pseuds/minimumobsession
Summary: But now I will tease you(The heir to Korea has an oblivious Prince on his hands)EDIT 11/8: This is the fic I deleted, The Prince and the Prince, but due to my own dissatisfaction with that fic, I have rewritten and reposted it and I recommend if you have read this before to read it again as I have changed a lot of things, especially at the ending.





	

**Author's Note:**

> so by now you should realize i deleted TPATP, just because i hated the plot holes and how stupid it kind of was  
> but i loved the story line so i decided on the day america decides to replace obama :(, i write something happy so i rewrote it. the beginning is sort of similar but i completely changed the ending, so it will be a lot differnt from the first version  
> Fun Fact #1: HYOLYN HAS SLAYED MY LIFE WITH PARADISE, IT IS SUCH A BOP  
> fun fact #2: voisper is pretty cool, their harmonies rock, toppdogg came back with such a great song, astros coming back tomorrow I HATE AND LOVE THESE COMEBACKS  
> fun fact #3: i became a weeb and gave my anime virginity to Yuri on Ice AND ITS SO GOOD AND LOWKEY GAY so now i might write a wonhui fic based of YOI, oh well

Despite the nice weather, the atmosphere was bleak and gray. The market, which used to be bustling with large, jolly families and kind farmers, was deserted. Stalls boarded up, covered in dust, only small bugs walking down the dirt road. A pretty figure wandered around the empty streets, dressed in simple robes, a stark difference from the rest of the market. 

A kind old lady stood at one of the only open stalls, floors still unkept as cobwebs strung across every sturdy surface inside the stall, a small basket of shiny apples sat on the plank of wood crookedly nailed across the columns, eyes staring, pleading at the royal. 

Junhui’s blue, cotton robes drug in the dirty road as he dug into his pouch, grabbing a small silver piece. The kind woman offered a large apple, attempting to refuse the silver piece, though her eyes lingered on the shiny coin. Junhui shook his head as he grabbed the offered apple and placed the silver into her palm, smiling gently. 

“You deserve it, this apple is much better than the ones from the palace’s garden,” he whispered. They both knew Junhui was lying, the palace was the only well-kept place in the kingdom and it still lacked in housekeeping. 

The woman’s eyes welled up in tears as her clasped hand shook around the silver piece, thanking Junhui a dozen of times. 

He offered her a smile again and made his way down to a dirty alleyway, filled with mud and flies. Though the dirty appearance didn't stop a young boy from huddling next to the wall as his feet, shoe less and dirty, toed at the empty cup placed in front of him. The prince held out the apple in front of the boy, eyes soft and gentle. “For you,” the Prince offered. 

The boy narrowed his eyes skeptically at the Prince before snatching the apple, holding it close to his body. 

“Take care of yourself,” Junhui whispered, placing another silver piece into the empty cup, making the boy's eyes light up. “Thank you Prince Junhui,” the boy chirped, bowing before scurrying down the dirty alleyway, dust kicking up behind the boy’s running feet.

Junhui tried to hold his shoulders up, but looking around his kingdom, it was hard. Famine had struck right after a brutal attack from a neighboring kingdom. Families were dying, crops were eaten alive by pesky insects, the kingdom he was proud of growing up in was now in shambles. 

He shook his head, pulling up his now dirty robes and headed back to his home, hoping the palace would still have laughter echoing through the grand halls. The Prince nodded at the only guard in front of their grand doors, an elderly fellow, near his retiring age still faithfully serving the family he pledged his life to. The guard let the oldest Prince in, weakly smiling at him. The doors slammed behind him, inside the foyer, a small figure paced back and forth across the marble floors. The figure looked up, eyes lighting up at the sight of Junhui.

“You're parents have requested your company, your Highness,” he urged. “They say it's urgent.”

Junhui gave his frantic servant a tired smile, “How many times do I have to ask you to call me Junhui? We've been friends since we were toddlers.”

Minghao glared at him. “You’re missing the point, the King has requested you meet him the throne room as quickly as possible.” The servant's eyes glanced down at the Prince’s royal robes. “And look at your robes! They’re covered in dirt!”

Junhui waved him off, gathering his robes in in his fists, “I already have a mother that nags me, Minghao. I must be off now.”

The servant rolled his eyes at his Prince, always caught up in helping the kingdom instead of himself. He quickly padded behind Junhui’s figure to the throne room, knowing bad news was about to come. 

“Father, you called?” the Prince asked, the throne room’s large doors slamming behind him.   
“Yes, my son,” the regal King answered, eyes tired. “We have sold our kingdom to the Mings. Times have been rough for us, this is the only option.”   
“What?” Junhui gasped. This was his home, he couldn’t bear seeing the independence his grandfather had fought hard for go to waste. “There’s nothing we can do?”   
The King closed his eyes, knowing how much his son loved his kingdom. “We are sending you to Korea for their annual ball. They will find a suitable suitor for you. Your mother and I will be sent to Nanjing to be advisors for the Emperor, we will be taking Fengjun with us while Minghao stays faithfully by your side.”

“No, you can’t. I can- I can... I can do something to help us. We can’t sell our kingdom, the families here already face enough hardships.” 

The King shook his head, trying to calm his upset son. “You are a wonderful son, you will make someone very happy as their spouse. I have arranged for a carriage to take you to the port this afternoon. A boat will be sending you straight to Korea. Our Korean advisor, Soonyoung will meet you there.”

“But Father-”   
“Junhui,” his Father said sternly as his mother gripped her husband’s forearm, trying not to cry out at her distressed son. “You must think, if we continue to hold onto our kingdom, we can not offer our people anything. And if other kingdoms were to attack, we would decline from our already low position. Junhui, this is the best option.”   
Minghao grabbed the distressed Prince’s shoulder, leading him out of the throne room and into his bedchamber. “My Prince, you must pack all your belongings and change into you traveling robes. We must be quick, the Ming superiors are already on their way to officialize the arrangement. They would not be happy finding a male son being hidden from their clutches.”

Junhui moved in a zombie-like state, gathering soft robes into his traveling chest. He threw in several books and a portrait of the chest as well. “I’m ready,” he told Minghao after he slipped on a white silk robe. 

The royal family stood at the front of their palace as they waved goodbye to their oldest son, tears running down every Wens’ face. It was no secret the palace would be destroyed as Junhui’s family would be under strict eyes.

Minghao, the ever so faithful servant, could do nothing to console the Prince as the carriage left the palace. While tears never ran do the perfect cheekbones, the regal Prince could only stare out the window of the carriage as trees and mountains passed by. 

It was no different on the five day ocean travel to Korea. Despite being on a royal Korean ship, the Prince, wearing the same silk robes, locked himself in his room while Minghao brought down food, specially cooked by Korea’s royal chefs. Minghao could only go down into the ships’s kitchen and rant about his defeated Prince to young chef who was great with his cooking skills, but not with his coordination and hygiene. 

Junhui was secretly happy to finally be off the boat when they finally arrived at port. Stepping of the boat with shaky legs, Minghao rushed to his side after saying farewell to the ship’s cook. 

A man greeted them at the end of the dock, dressed in Western style, slacks outfitting his legs with a frilly undershirt under a navy suit jacket. The man smiled brightly, looking regal as fuck. 

“I take that you are Prince Junhui and his personal servant, Minghao,” the male said as a carriage pulled up next to them. Minghao nodded gently, holding onto the Prince. “Yes, we are.”

“I will explain everything on the ride to the palace,” he smiled as he helped Junhui into the carriage. The ride was surprisingly smooth, no sharp turns, no jostling, it was like a ride on a cloud. Not that Junhui was enjoying it, the Prince still moping. 

“As you may know, I was your kingdom’s Korean advisor, Soonyoung. I will act as your translator and guide for your stay in Korea. Let’s hope your spouse will treat you well, I hear the Korean bachelors are very nice this year.”   
Minghao clasped Junhui’s hands, rubbing his thumb soothingly on Junhui’s wrist, as the Prince stared quietly out of the carriage. “What do you mean Korean spouse? Are other countries attending this ball?”   
Soonyoung nodded, his frills on the shirt bouncing. “Yes, though this is not a cliche contest for the top seat of Korea. While this year the oldest Prince is looking for a suitable bride, many countries, from the West and South come to meet other eligible bachelors in hopes of finding a suitable spouse for alliances. Our ball is a part of a string of balls that an European King organized, they are organized to land on famous Western holidays, deeming the name Celebration Balls, ours falls on the holiday of Halloween. We even have some Western royals dress as the supernatural, a tradition the Europeans love.”

Minghao nodded, actually interested in this Hallow’s Ball. “How do people communicate? Prince Junhui has been learning simple English and Korean since he was a small boy, but I doubt many other countries have that knowledge.”   
“Yes, great question,” Soonyoung brightly responded. “To attend Hallow’s Ball, you are required to have a translator and you must apply for an invitation so Celebration Ball officials know when to schedule each kingdom so no rivals attend the same ball.” The carriage slowed to stop and the driver rapped on the side of the carriage. “ And it looks like we have arrived, luckily for you, Prince Junhui gets a bedchamber inside the palace. Many royals must stay in the guest palace across the land. It is a quite the hassle to get around over there.”

Walking up the grand palace doors where many of the royal servants mingled outside, Soonyoung tapped the shoulder of one wearing a different jacket, pointing at their chest.

“Okay, Jisoo will send some of his men to bring your belongings to your bedchamber. I will give you a tour around this grand palace,” Soonyoung informed brightly as he motioned for the duo to follow him. They walked through the large granite hallways, large portraits and paintings lining the large walls. Soonyoung pointed out the tea room, kitchen, which Minghao would definitely be frequenting a lot during their stay, dining hall, and even the two grand ballrooms. The Korean palace was much so bigger and put Junhui’s palace to shame. He couldn’t help, but feel a bit homesick as they walked through the lush garden that even housed a royal farmer. 

Finally done with the grand tour, he led them into a bedchamber in the West wing of the palace. “Usually only the royal family of Korea stays here, but there has been an increase of Hallow’s Ball participants this year and only close allies are trusted to bed here. The baths are across the hall and our royal barber will be making round later. I recommend letting the Prince unwind in a bath before taking him back to get settled in his bedchamber. It will be his home for the week.” And with that, the advisor bid them goodbye, on his way to inform the King of another participant's safe arrival.

Minghao turned to the Prince who was quiet the whole tour. A servant had already unpacked Prince Junhui’s chest, carefully folding clothes in the wood wardrobe on the side of the room, even pinning up the portrait of the Wen household above the large bed. “Would you like to bathe, my Prince? It might take your mind off things,” the servant suggested. The Prince only nodded silently as he went to grab his bathing robes. Wanting something to relax him along with Minghao faithful company.

The bathing room smelled absolutely divine. Many small pools were located around the large room, all filled to the brim with steaming water, carefully scented with essence oil. Bath attendants held out towels and soap to the incoming weary royals, keeping a careful eyes on the steaming pools. 

Junhui had chose one secluded in the corner as Minghao grabbed several towels and soaps. He carefully set them down as he sat on the edge of the pool, watching his Prince slip of the rosy robe, exposing miles of golden skin. Minghao had no doubt his Prince had caught the eyes of many suitors in the bathing room. Minghao pulled up his long robes and sat on the side of the pool, legs dangling into the hot water. The Prince made his way in between Minghao legs, tilting back his head like he would do as a child bathing with his mother.    
Minghao nimble fingers massaged the soap into Junhui’s scalp, carefully untangling knots that had formed in the meter length hair the Prince had dutifully kept for ages. The jet black hair glowing in the soft light of the sun peeking through the windows. “You know the barber will most likely cut all of this off?” Minghao questioned, knowing the masculine expectations surrounding the Hallow’s Ball.

The Prince simply nodded and turned his body for his face to be washed. Minghao grabbed a jug, ready to pour the warm water down his Prince’s face before watching the first tear drop make its way down his Prince’s face. “My Prince,” Minghao said softly, setting down the jug. He gathered his robes and held Junhui’s face, brushing away the tear. “Please don’t cry, you must now this is the best for you and your family. Being in a successful marriage will help you so much.”   
“I know, but I am trying to be strong,” came the broken reply. “We must hurry, the barber must be coming soon.”

 

“You must find a bride, no matter the age, gender, or appearance. That is final!” came a roar in the hallways of the West wing as two males, both distinctively similar, despite one looking well aged, walked down the long hallway to the throne room.

“But Father-”   
“Wonwoo! That is enough. You cannot be skirting around the topic of marriage forever. Many Princes have been married for a good two years by now, look at your brother. A Prince in Singapore! You are the one carrying the royal Korean bloodline. Korea needs the Jeons and the only way to solidify your accomplishments is to get married!”

“Father, how am I supposed to produce a heir if I marry a man?” Wonwoo retorted, trying to find a reason to stop the marriage.   
“Take one off the streets, I don’t care where the heir comes from. They must have the strength of a King and the compassion of a Queen, someone who will make Korea proud.”

Wonwoo rolled his eyes as his long legs struggled to keep up with the Korean emperor’s pace. He didn’t want to get married, no one had ever met his standards before, overly flirty Princesses and pretentious Princes. Besides, Hallow’s Ball was just another excuse to spend time with his friends in a non-official atmosphere without his Father breathing down the back of his neck. He almost started running to catch up to his father before an open door in the West wing caught his attention. A short male, dressed in red, silk robes knelt down beside a chest, digging through it. He was quite pretty, sharp, defined features, almost elf-like, but the male sitting in the chair next to the elf-like boy caught his eye. 

The male’s long, ebony hair was being carefully snipped off by Seokmin, the royal barber who was also quite good with prettying up physical appearances. The male was clad in a white, cotton robe, that was almost translucent in the sunlight streaming through the window. He was absolutely breathtaking, Wonwoo could not take his eyes off of the mysterious male.

The male turned a golden cheek, revealing a stream of tears falling down his face. The Korean Prince felt the need to rush in and cradle the male until all his tears were gone and replaced by a smile. 

A heavy weight fell onto his shoulder. “Are you rethinking your stance on marriage, son?”   
Wonwoo pushed off his father’s hand, forcing his eyes off the beautiful male. “Only if his personality is as good as his looks.”

His Father chuckled. “Well, at least you are considering marriage. That is a good step in the right direction,” patting his son on the back. “Now run off to get ready for the ball. Your mother wanted a masquerade theme.”

“The ball isn’t until tomorrow night,” Wonwoo protested, wanting to stick around the hallway to harass Seokmin about the mysterious Prince.

“And?” the emperor asked. “If I had a Prince like him during my Hallow’s Ball, I would spend as long as possible trying to look good for him.”

A door softly clicked shut as Seokmin swung a heavy bag onto his back filled with his supplies. He looked surprised to see the King and Prince standing idly in the middle of the hallway. “Hello, your Highnesses. I have just finished the barber runs, is there anything you need of me?”

“Actually,” the King mused as he pushed his son forward. “Wonwoo would like to ask you something, but I must be off to the throne room. Hallow’s Ball requires much overseeing. Goodbye.”

The royal barber turned to the embarrassed Prince, smirking gently at his friend. “You wanted to ask?”

Wonwoo sighed, rubbing his face. Seokmin’s smirk slipped off his face as he slapped offensive hands. “Don’t mess up your make up. Be a man and ask me.”   
“Uh, who was the Prince you just worked on?”

Seokmin’s eyes crinkled up knowingly. “The Chinese Prince? His hair is very beautiful, such a shame it was required for to cut all of it off. He seemed quite distressed by that.”

“Who is he?”

“Why do you want to know so much? I thought you were the Independent Prince? Don’t need no spouse? Remember shouting that from your balcony?” Seokmin poked, teasingly.

Wonwoo groaned, desperate to know more about this mysterious Prince. “He might be one of the only suitors I’m interested in,” Wonwoo confessed, hands wringing in the frilled ends of his suit jacket.

Seokmin laughed, satisfied in the sheepish looking Prince. “He is Prince Junhui from the Wen Kingdom which has sadly been sold to the Mings because of financial issues. He was sent here to keep him from falling prey to the Ming army. A pretty boy like him would not survive the barbarous behavior of warrior men.”   
“Wen Junhui,” Wonwoo tested on his lips. “He’s beautiful.”

“You haven’t even met him,” Seokmin teased, ruffling his Prince’s hair. “There’s one thing you should know,” Seokmin spoke up before Wonwoo could get carried away in a daydream. “He did not speak at all, it was his servant who told me all of this. He seems very upset by this sudden change.”   
Wonwoo carefully nodded, smiling at the new bit of information. “It seems like he is most certainly a fragile Chinese doll.”

“You are too much,” the barber laughed before leaving the Prince to drool over his new found love interest.

 

Junhui sat up in his bed. His silk bed robes pooling around him, making him look more ethereal, as the dawn sun shone bright in the room. Today was the day of the Hallow’s Ball. Soonyoung had stopped by late at night to hand them masks, informing the duo of the ball’s theme. 

Junhui fingered at his mask, playing with the feathers carefully adorning the golden flecks and gems around the eye holes. His head felt so light as he went to brush a lock of hair behind his hair, only to be meet with short tufts of chestnut hair. Seokmin had put in an oil that was intended to enhance the quality of his hair while also naturally lightened his hair to a beautiful chocolate brown. 

“Today’s the big day,” Minghao rough voice sounded from the small bed on the other side of the bedchamber. The servant rose from his bed, heading to the wardrobe in the corner of their large room. Sifting through the countless silk and cotton robes, Minghao pulled out an extravagant red robe, handmade by the beautiful Prince Junhui’s mother. “Your mother would loved for you to wear this robe to the ball.”

Junhui managed a weak smile as he finally rouse from his bed, bare feet padding on the cold marble floor. “I am feeling better today. I will make my parents most proud.” He headed to Minghao, slipping on the regal robe. The robe fell to the floor, pooling around his feet, while the sleeves were large and flowy. The gold detail drawing beautiful flowers across his body as Minghao tied a belt around his slim waist, proudly displaying his family’s crest. He felt very much like the Prince of China his people had nicknamed him. A smile finally made its way to the Prince’s face, Minghao finally relieved as he grabbed the case of paints for his Prince’s face.

 

Seokmin rolled his eyes desperately at the Prince standing in front of him only in undergarments. The Prince demanded to look like the elusive vampire; wanting the flawless skin, pearly white teeth, mysterious looks to impress his China doll. His Majesty was digging through his wardrobe, trying to find the perfect garments to wear to the ball to impress his darling. Seokmin was about to berate the indecisive Prince before the Prince’s cousin stepped in. 

“Honestly Cousin, if our people didn’t know better, you would be the last choice for Emperor of Korea,” the tall male joked, swooping in. “Adopting the Western tradition of dress up? How un-Asian you are.”

The Prince pouted, looking absolutely ridiculous in his undergarments. Hansol pulled out a maroon, silk shirt with a pair of black slacks, a black peacoat and white scarf added to the pile to finish the look. “You will look what you desire in these articles of clothing, Prince.”

“I somewhat despise you at the moment, but will most definitely wear these articles of clothing, my beloved Cousin,” Wonwoo playfully sneered. 

Seokmin breathed a sigh of relief, rolling his eyes at the proper talk the cousins revert to when they're being condescending, pretentious little bitches. “Thank the Lord, please get dressed, my Prince. It will take a good while to do your face.”

A good while later, the Prince stared at his pale self through a mirror, a smug Seokmin standing in the background. His ebony hair was pushed back with kohl lined eyes, looking the part he so desired. “I must say, royal barber, you have a way with your hands,” the Prince complemented Seokmin.

“Go play a fiddle.”

 

Countless hours later of prettying the royal faces, the grand ballroom was lively with chatter and elegant music. It was a lovely sight to see people of all races, gender, ages mingle together in such a delightful way. Reporters stood outside the windows, peering through the windows to get a glimpse at the way African tribal clothing mixed with traditional Thai robes, it was such a beautiful juxtaposition that no one could imagine this time in history was able to achieve. 

Minghao stood next to the Prince as a lovely violin solo filled the air. “My Prince,” he whispered through his black feathered mask. “You most definitely should mingle, get to know some of these kind folks.”   
The quiet Prince stared down at his beloved servant. “I know you want to go talk to the royal cook,” he said observantly. “You are allowed, I will be fine.”   
Minghao stared up at his Prince quizzically. “Are you sure my Prince? It is my duty to accompany you whenever I am needed. I cannot just leave my Prince.”

Junhui gave a soft smile at Minghao loyalness. “Yes, my brother. You may endeavor in your own pleasures. I will take to the balcony, fresh air will do good for me.”

The servant bid a reluctant goodbye and headed to the long tables holding extravagant foods watched carefully by a handsome cook. Junhui gathered his robes and headed to the balcony, trying to keep from toes stepping on his robes. 

An end snagged onto a heel of the Princess of Palestine and Junhui lost his footing, almost toppling over if someone didn’t catch his wrist. The Princess bashfully apologized and scampered to the other side of the room. The Chinese Prince turned to thank his savior, but was meet with a dark stare that stole the breath right out of him. 

His savior was looking devilishly handsome, straight out of one of Junhui’s supernatural novels. The Prince’s mask, much like Minghao, a simple black mask adorned with large black jewels. Almond dark eyes stared at him through the mask, “Are you okay, my doll?”

Junhui swore he turned as red as his robe. “Yes, I am fine, my savior.”

The mysterious male laughed, “Where are you headed?” the mysterious Prince asked, pulling the Chinese off to the side. 

“Just the balconies,” Junhui blushed. “I think fresh air will do me good.”

The Prince qinked at Junhui and held out his arm. Junhui stared at the arm for a bit before bashfully holding onto it as the dashing Prince led him out of the ballroom. The chilly air cooled Junhui’s cheeks.

“Thank you…” Junhui trailed off, he realized they had forgotten their introductions. “Where are my manners?” Junhui apologized. He bowed deeply. “I am Prince Wen Junhui of the Wen Kingdom,” his voice wavered at the end. The Wen Kingdom was no longer alive, swallowed by the Ming.

“My doll,” the deep voice sounded as a soothing hand brushed against his shoulder, stroking the bit of golden skin exposed. “Are you okay? You sound upset.”

“I am fine, thank you for asking,” Junhui sniffed. “My kingdom has gone through a dark time and my parents had to sell our land to the Ming. They dutifully sent me to Korea in hopes of me finding a partner through this Hallow’s Ball.”

“I see,” the mysterious Prince mussed. “You are available?”   
“To anyone that finds me a suitable suitor,” Junhui smiled. “I am sorry, but I did not catch your name.”   
“Call me Note,” the mysterious Prince said. “Your Korean is very good for a foreigner.”

“Thank you,” Junhui playfully thanked. “Why the alias, my savior?” the Chinese Prince joked, a real smile forming on his lips as his sleeves draped over the balcony railing. “Will I ever get to know my savior’s name?”

Note’s smile wavered on his handsome face. “Have you never heard the name Note before?”

“That still did not answer my question, my Prince,” Junhui said, crossing his arms. “I am sorry, but I am not up to date on foreign affairs, my kingdom was very small. We did not get invited to many meetings and were busy trying to fight off enemies.”

Note smiled. “I see,” he responded, voice so velvety, it made Junhui’s insides tingle. “Many people call me Note because of my love of music. My cousin once said I am better suited as a composer rather than the heir to K-” A clink of glasses came from inside the ballroom, cutting the mysterious Prince off. 

The Korean Emperor stood on stage.

“In honor of the annual Hallow’s Ball, my son, Prince Wonwoo, will be giving a toast!” the Emperor declared to the cheering crowd. Note sighed. Of course, his Father had to cock block him.

“I must go my doll,” Note said wearily, wanting to stay in the company of Junhui.

“You must be excited to hear Prince Wonwoo’s speech to be rushing off like that,” Junhui said, smiling.

The mysterious Prince smiled back at how oblivious his doll was. “Something like that, my doll. May we meet again?”

“Yes, we can,” Junhui answered, butterflies fluttering in his stomach. The mysterious Prince leaned forward, brushing their nose together before their the Prince nuzzled his nose against Junhui’s check, planting a soft kiss on the Chinese Prince’s cheekbone. 

The Chinese Prince was left with a fluttering heart as he made his way back into the ballroom where Minghao stood next to a royal chef watching the desserts. 

“My Prince,” Minghao exclaimed as he saw his normally graceful Prince stumble in. “Are you well?”

Junhui gave a soft smile, “Yes, I am well, just a little worn out. I met a Prince.”

Minghao eyes widened before he patted the chef’s arm and made his way next to his Prince. “I will escort you to your bedchamber. You must tell me all about this Prince.”   
The Chinese Prince nodded, walking out arm linked with his beloved servant’s. He could hear in the background the Korean Prince’s voice boom throughout the room. It was only a coincidence that Note and Prince Wonwoo sounded so similarly the Chinese Prince thought. 

“Now, my Prince,” Minghao asked the love drunk Prince as they changed to their sleep robes. Junhui wearing a thin robe revealing his whole figure. “Tell me about this Prince.”   
“He is absolutely handsome, almost sinfully handsome. And his voice is so deep and rough, calling me his doll.”   
“Who is this devilishly handsome Prince that has got my Prince’s heart?” Minghao asked, interested in the one who has made his Prince so happy. 

“He did not say who he was, just calling himself Note.”

Minghao eyes widened, his Prince was truly oblivious. In China, always helping the poor and hungry, not concerning himself with royal gossip. His Prince truly did not know Note was indeed the Prince of Korea whose people called him Note for his love of music. Minghao wasn’t even sure his Prince had even seen what this elusive Prince looked like. It was a surprise that the so-called Independent Prince was so drawn to his Prince. 

 

The Chinese Prince rouse out of his bed in good spirits. A soft smile spilling on his lips as he recalled last night’s events. He looked at his servant, still asleep in the bed across the room, flour dusting his forehead. The Prince could guess pretty well where his servant snuck off to when he was asleep. The Prince stared at the sunlight streaming through the window.

Wanting to go outside, he hopped out of bed, quietly scurrying across the floor, not to rouse his tired servant. Sometimes a Prince needs to be independent. 

The Chinese Prince looked down at his attire, shrugging and leaving the room. Soonyoung had said many royals stay in bed after the ball, whether from booze or sex, Junhui would be fine wandering the palace grounds in a white night robe. 

The palace seemed vast and empty as he walked down the large hallway and out into the garden. No one was in sight, but a few guards who only looked questioningly at the scandalously dressed Prince. The Prince’s feet brought him into the palace’s kitchen, only a tan chef standing at the large island, slicing some exotic fruit. The Chinese Prince instantly recognized him as the chef infatuated with his servant. He started walking to chef when the kitchen doors slammed open, two chefs walked in gossiping loudly as they headed to their station. Junhui his behind a large shelf of spices, trying to keep his body hidden from prying eyes.

“Did you hear Note is going to claim a spouse at tonight’s banquet?” one of the chef’s asked.

“Stop calling him Note, you lovesick fool.” 

Junhui scrunched his nose. Who was Note?

“Prince Wonwoo loves being called Note, I am just following his orders.”

“That isn’t an order. The Prince loves music and the people named him Note. He did not order anyone to call him Note, stop dwelling in your delusions.”

“The Prince said he liked the name,” the chef pouted. Minghao lover walked over, shaking his head.

“That’s enough ladies, we must get started on the breakfast orders. Servants are already bringing in the morning orders.”

When the chef’s were finally working, the Chinese Prince fled the kitchen, heart pounding in his chest. Note couldn’t be Prince Wonwoo, right?

The Prince headed out of the palace and into the garden, bare feet trodding down the grass in one of the many orchards. Large apples hung from the tall trees, shiny with the morning dew. Junhui leaned up to grab an apple above his head, but his fingers missed by centimeters. Pouting, he leaned back up to try again, almost slipping on the wet grass when another hand swept in and grabbed the fruit. 

The Chinese Prince looked to see the Korean heir atop a horse, offering the apple to him.

“What are you doing out and about this early?” the heir questioned as Junhui shyly grabbed the apple, taking a big bite out of the apple, juice dribbling down his chin.

“A morning stroll,” he answered, messily wiping his mouth with the sleeve of his night robe. Heart pounding out of control, still in denial his Prince was the royal Korean heir standing in front of him. “I must say your apples are very nice.” 

The Prince laughed as he slid off his horse, grabbing another apple and offering it to his horse. “Don’t thank me, it was all Intak’s work. A very talented farmer that has kept our palace supplied for decades. Did you enjoy the Hallow’s Ball?”   
“Yes, I did, Prince Wonwoo. I am Prince Junhui if you did not know,” Junhui stuttered, fingers digging into his thin sleep robe. 

“In fact, I did know,” the Korean Prince admitted, internally frustrated that his doll could not remember him.

“Really?” Junhui said, taking another bite out of the apple. “I only met one Prince last night. His name was Note, do you know his actual name?” Trying desperately to find the truth of his Prince.

Right now, the Korean Prince was definitely screaming internally. “Prince Junhui, I’m actually-”   
“My Prince,’ someone yelled across the garden. Minghao came running down the field, the skirts of his robes flying behind him. “I was so worried about you! You cannot just run off like that, especially in your sleep robes.” The distraught servant turned to the Korean Prince and bowed. “I am so sorry about my Prince, your Majesty. He tends to wander, especially when gardens are around.”

“That’s okay, maybe we can see each other again?” the Korean Prince offered, wanting some alone time with his doll, but only to see the small servant lead the beautiful Prince back inside, linking arms together like childhood friends. 

Back inside, Junhui was being berated by Minghao as the servant dressed him in Western clothes. “Soonyoung brought them in the morning when you escaped,” Minghao informed, feigning anger at the Prince. Junhui stretched his legs uncountably in the different clothes, not used to the tight clothing around his legs and a red embroidered tunic tied with a brown belt that was tightened around his slim waist. “Later today, the royal Korean family is holding a banquet for their son to announce his spouse.”

Junhui nodded, taking a test walk in the black boots Minghao shoved onto his feet. “Um, Minghao?” the Prince called out. His servant looked up from dressing himself. 

“Yes, my Prince?”   
“Is Prince Wonwoo also known as someone known as Note?”

Minghao’s eyes widened in surprise, Prince Junhui was a very ditzy Prince at times. “Where did you hear that, my Prince?” 

The Chinese Prince bit his lip. “I overheard some chef’s talking about it. Is my Note really the Korean heir?”

Minghao opened his mouth to answer his Prince, but someone at the door interrupted him. The offending male walked in, smiling brightly. 

“Hello, Advisor Soonyoung,” Minghao greeted, bowing at the Korean while ignoring the exasperated look the Prince had. He was always a little bratty. “What brings you to Prince Junhui’s bedchamber this morning?”

“Good news, actually!” the advisor smiled. “The heir has requested Prince Junhui’s company in the music hall!”

Junhui looked uneasy. “Um, is Minghao allowed to tag along?”    
The servant sighed and stepped forward, pushing his Prince to Soonyoung. “I think it is best you go alone, the Prince has only requested your company. You will be fine, my Prince,” Minghao sighed, his Prince was a brat. Junhui stared at his servant with pleading eyes before finally relenting under the stern glare of Minghao. 

“Fine, I will go.”

After the fifth time the Chinese Prince stumbled over his boots, Soonyoung grabbed hold onto the tall Prince, steadying him. “How do you walk in these boots? They are so large and clunky,” the Prince complained, holding onto the advisor, trying not to trip. 

The advisor laughed, tightening his grip on the clumsy Prince. “You get used to it. But I have heard so much about your graceful dances, I am surprised you are struggling so much with it.”

A beautiful violin echoing throughout the hallway. Junhui pouted and before he could come up with a clever retort, Soonyoung pushed him into the large room, slamming the door behind him. 

The Prince stumbled in, almost falling on his face when a pair arms caught him before his nose slammed into the marble floor. 

“You always seem to fall when I’m around.”

Junhui looked up, eyes meeting with the Korean heir, eyes smiling and bright. “You’re Note,” Junhui accused, eyes narrowing a bit. “I feel so stupid now.”

The Korean Prince set Junhui down, walking back to his violin. “What do you mean?” he asked.

“I thought you were some elusive Prince, but it turns out everyone knows your alias, well, except for me,” the Prince huffed. “Teasing me with a stupid nickname,” he muttered under his breath. 

“Is that bad?” the Korean Prince questioned, confused at the sudden personality change with his doll. 

“Whatever,” Junhui said, finally giving ‘Note’ a good look, eyes drinking up the broad shoulders and pale skin. “I can’t believe I acted like a shy virgin around you.”

“Are you insinuating that you’re not a shy virgin?” the Korean Prince teased, placing his violin back in his case, moving closer to the Chinese.

“Ask my servant, I have always been a brat, always doing my own thing with no regard for others,” Junhui said. “Never got a chance to show off this side of me back at my old kingdom, though.”

Wonwoo wrapped an arm around the Prince. “Why don’t you show me now, then?” he suggested. The Korean Prince was not prepared for the sultry look the Chinese threw him, smirking slightly. 

“Okay,” the Prince whispered shyly. 

And he did show the Korean heir all his other side.

( **BREAKING NEWS:**

**Korean Heir, Prince Wonwoo, Announces Chosen Spouse at Jeon’s Banquet**

Korean bachelors and bachelorettes, prepared to be disappointed. The so-called Independent Prince has announced the fated marriage the Emperor has been teasing at. The lucky bride? More like husband, Prince Junhui of a small kingdom in South China has been revealed to be the heir’s pick of marriage.

Rumors have said the pair had only meet at last night’s Hallow’s Ball, falling in love at first sight. Many participants have said the pair were noticed frequenting the balcony, looking very close. Prince Junhui’s advisor, Soonyoung, stated, “While the two have only formally meet for a couple days, they are already close and seem to have a promising future as Korea’s next royal couple.”

When asked, Prince Junhui had waved off the press, blushing and smiling. Korea’s Prince, on the other hand, said, “Sometimes you will hear people talk about soulmates, while it is too soon to tell with my doll, he is very close to my heart and will stay there for a while.”

It is a bittersweet moment for Korea. This couple seems like they will last forever and a day.)

**Author's Note:**

> scream with me on [tumblr](http://minimumobsession.tumblr.com/)  
> ;0->-


End file.
